


That's just what best friends do

by whistlingraven



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingraven/pseuds/whistlingraven
Summary: Aiba gets sick. Nino looks after him, as always.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	That's just what best friends do

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super fun to write. I got inspired by a super sweet poem written by someone on twitter. I won't mention their @ just in case they don't want me to but if you want to read it you'll find it on my twitter @alexandrajane33  
> If you like the poem make sure you let them know!
> 
> This is also posted on my livejournal account (@alexandrajane33)
> 
> Yes, my twitter and lj handle is nowhere near as creative as my ao3 one. I'll change it someday. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was cold. Very cold. And windy. And now it was starting to rain. Nino was miserable. Sho was miserable. Jun was miserable. Ohno was…Ohno. 

The five of them had been filming a segment for Arashi ni Shiygare on Ohno’s boat and right at the completion of filming it had started to rain. Three of the members immediately huddled inside around Ohno as he steered the boat back to shore. Aiba, on the other hand, had other ideas. 

“I’m telling you I saw them!”

“And I’m telling you there are no dolphins here! There were hardly any fish, let alone dolphins!”

“Matsujun don’t lie, I know you saw them too!”

Sho tried to settle the situation, “I’m sure they were there, Aiba, but it’s raining now. You probably won’t be able to see them very well anymore. Come inside, you don’t want to catch a cold.”

The rain had started to get heavier and Nino could see him running from side to side of the boat, getting absolutely soaked in the process.

“Aiba get inside! Don’t make me call your mother!”

“Good luck getting service, there’s nothing in the middle of the ocean,” Jun said whilst moving his phone around the cramped space.

“I think he’s just trying to scare him,” Ohno commented as he battled the increasing swell with ease.

Trying again, Sho called out, “Come on Masaki! It’s getting pretty bad out there!”

Seeming to not hear him, Aiba continued to lean over the side of the boat looking across the waves. Suddenly, he felt someone pulling on his collar and dragging him inside.

“Ahh what the-?”

“You’re going to make yourself sick if you keep doing things like this. Here.” Nino sat him down in the boat and threw a towel at him.

“Nino I’m fine! Today was fun, right guys?”

The response is mixed. Ohno smiles at him warmly, Jun and Sho nod while still looking at their phones and Nino is sitting in front of him scowling. 

“If you’re sick tomorrow, I don’t want to hear about it.”

“Well good thing I’m not going to be sick. Look, I’m already drying off!” Aiba shows him by holding his arm out and waving it in front of Nino.

“Idiot,” Nino mumbles under his breath as they start preparing to get off the boat. A few minutes later they’re all off and saying their goodbyes for the day. Aiba jumps in his car and waves out the window to the others, leaving Nino to wonder just how he’s going to be tomorrow.

~~~~~

The next day as Nino arrives for Shiyagare filming in the studio, everyone is there except Aiba.

“Hey Sho”

“Hmm?”

“Aiba here yet?”

“I haven’t seen him. Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll walk in soon.” 

Just as Nino sits down next to Ohno and pulls out his phone, he hears a loud “ACHOO!” behind the green room door. The other three turn their heads towards the door and in shuffles a red nosed Aiba.  


Nino tries his best not to look visibly concerned. _I knew it. ___

____

____

“Good morning, sick boy.”

“Shut up I’m fine.”

“Are not.”

“Am too.”

“Are not!”

“Am too!”

“Will you two quit it?! Aiba come here, I have a tea you can drink.” 

“No thanks Jun-chan, I’m totally fine. Just didn’t sleep well, that’s all.”

As Aiba sits down in the makeup chair, Nino glares at Ohno, giving a ‘you’re the leader, say something to him’ look. Ohno shakes his head.

“He’s a big boy, Nino. Just leave him be.”

“But-“

“I’m sure he’ll ask for help if he needs it. Come on, we need to get ready too.”

Filming goes by smoothly, apart from the odd sniffle and poor attempt to supress a cough from Aiba. As soon as they’re back in the green room, Nino decides it’s time for a lecture.

“Will you just admit that MAYBE you shouldn’t have stayed outside in the rain yesterday looking for dolphins in the ocean and that MAYBE you’re sick now?”

Aiba grabs his bag from the floor and as he goes out the door, he swings around and gives Nino the widest grin as he possibly can.

“Nope! Have a good weekend Nino!”  


He flies past the other members as they walk in and gives a wave to them as he goes down the hall, an echo of sneezes following behind him. They all watch Nino frustratingly shove his belongings into his bag and walk out, mumbling a goodbye as he goes.  


Jun turns to the other two, “I’m sure he really isn’t that sick. He’ll be fine by Monday.”

“I’m sure he will be but you know Nino. He worries about him. Sometimes I don’t think Aiba realises just how much,” Sho mentions as he begins to pack his own things.

Ohno hums in agreement and says, “They’ll be fine. Come Monday, Aiba will be his normal, happy self and Nino will pretend he didn’t look after him and that he never cared in the first place.”

~~~~~~~~

_Stupid idiot. Making himself sick because of a few stupid dolphins. Won’t even admit I was right. Well he’s not getting any sympathy from me. No way. ___

____

____

At home, Nino is trying to relax whilst resisting the urge to pick up his phone. He makes some ramen, grabs a beer and sits down hoping to be distracted by whatever variety show is on. His plan is working until a commercial pops up that Aiba is in. _Maybe I should text him. Did he ever replace those fever patches the last time he ran out? Is he even home? Has he tricked himself into believing he’s fine and gone out drinking all night? No. Ohno’s right. He’s a big boy. He can do what he wants. He’ll be fine. ___

____

____

He decides to switch on his newest game and loses himself in the fantasy world for another hour, beating numerous enemies before confronting the big boss and taking him down in record time. By this time, it’s pretty late and Aiba is far from his mind. After a quick bath he climbs into bed and dozes off. However, he is soon woken up by the sound of his phone ringing. Mid yawn, Nino answers, “Hello?”

Silence. Followed by a loud cough. 

“Ninnnnoooo...I think I might be sick”

“You’re kidding.” 

“I’m serious! I don’t feel good. My nose is blocked, I have a fever and my throat feels funny.”

Nino’s already out of bed and getting dressed whilst trying to sound nonchalant, “Well what do you want me to do about it? It’s 1am and I’m in bed Aiba!”

“I dunno…I’m out of fever patches. Do you have any?”

“Yeah maybe. You want me to bring them over now?! Can’t you wait until morning?” Aiba can hear Nino rifling through drawers and decides to turn on the sad puppy sounds.

“Pleeeaaaaasssseeee. I’ll buy you dinner.”

“Boring. What else you got?”

“Alcohol? Lots and lots of alcohol?”

“Hmm somewhat tempting…” Aiba swears he can hear Nino locking his door and heading towards his car on the other end of the line and he cracks a smile.

“I’ll play that new game of yours that you love beating me in because I suck at it.”

“All weekend?”

“All weekend. I promise.”

Nino ponders for a moment as he puts the key in the ignition. _I’ve probably teased him enough tonight. _“Oh alright. You drive a hard bargain, Masaki. I’ll see you soon.”__

____

__

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nino uses his key to get into Aiba’s home. He ignores the messy kitchen (a big indication that he’s unwell, Nino knows he likes to clean as he goes) and goes straight to the bedroom. There’s a soft glow under the door and as Nino gently pushes it open, he’s greeted by a miserable Aiba throwing his used tissues on the floor. 

“That’s disgusting.”

“I’m sick. I can do what I want.”

“Uh huh. Here’s your patches” Nino throws them at Aiba’s head and goes to the bathroom to grab a bin for the tissues.

“Thanks. I hate being sick. How come you never seem to get sick?”

“Because I listen to my friends when they tell me not to stay out in bad weather, that’s why.”

Nino watches Aiba try to place the patch on his head as he begins to argue, “I wanted to see the dolphins!”

“You should’ve known better! We don’t have time to be sick!”

Aiba gives up with the patch, sinks lower into the bed and pouts, “Go away. I want to be left alone.”

“You asked me over, remember? Or has the fever started to mess with your memory? Come here.” Nino climbs on the bed and motions for Aiba to move closer. “Let me fix this and then I’ll make you some tea.”

“I don’t need tea”

“Shush. What you need is tea, rest and to admit that I was right. It’s all part of the healing process.” Nino fixes the fever patch on Aiba’s forehead and then heads towards the kitchen. Leaving Aiba to sulk, Nino starts preparing tea. 

It’s always been like this really; Aiba does something silly, either hurts himself or gets sick, denies it and then eventually admits defeat and calls for Nino. Nino complains (although it’s mostly for show) and spends the next day or so playing mother hen to his best friend. He’s been doing this since they were kids and despite the fact that they’re both functioning adults now, some things never change. Although he’d never admit it, it’s nice to be needed. Aiba’s always been there for him and if Nino has to show his appreciation by leaving his house at 1am, cleaning up dirty tissues and making him tea then so be it. That’s just what best friends do.

He comes back to the bedroom with a hot cup of tea in his hands and finds Aiba exactly like he expects him. Sitting up in bed, eyes watery and a sad smile on his face. 

Nino hands him the tea and heads towards the bathroom, “Drink up. I’m running you a bath, you’re all sweaty and gross,” Nino jokes as he runs a bath for Aiba. He finds some lavender scented bath salts in a drawer and throws some in for good measure before calling out to him, “Your bath’s going to get cold if you drink any slower!”

A series of loud sneezes comes from the other room followed by a croaky, “Hai! I’m coming!”

Aiba shuffles into the bathroom and starts to get ready for his bath as Nino goes back into the bedroom and gets him some fresh pyjamas. He chooses a fluffy green pair of pants and a grey shirt and places them on the bed. After making sure that Aiba is okay, he begins the arduous task of cleaning his kitchen. Trash taken out, pots and pans scrubbed and plates dried and put away; Nino feels quite accomplished and very much ready for bed. 

When he gets back to the bedroom, Aiba’s already dressed and in bed with the covers pulled right up to his face.

“Are you feeling any better?”

Aiba nods, “A little, thanks. Sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean it.” 

“I know. Don’t worry about it.”

Nino begins to kick off his shoes and lays on the bed next to him. Just as Aiba opens his mouth to speak, Nino interrupts him, “Yes I know you’re sick but I am not sleeping on that lounge of yours again. I couldn’t walk straight for a week last time. It really is the most uncomfortable lounge anyone could own, you know that right?” 

With a small giggle Aiba says, “You just don’t know what it’s like to sleep on an expensive lounge! Yours is so old your body shape is practically moulded into it!” 

Nino chooses to ignore that statement and turns out the lamp next to him, leaving the room in pitch black darkness.

“Stop talking and get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Aiba wakes up and sees no sign of Nino. He gets up and follows the scent of coffee and pancakes to the kitchen and finds him at the table, eating his one tiny pancake with fruits.  


Quite surprised by the sight before him, he asks, “Did you make breakfast? And clean my kitchen?”

Through a mouthful of pancake Nino replies, “Why are you so surprised? I am an adult with my own home and my own kitchen you know.” 

“I know. I’m just…surprised. I never see you cook anything in your house besides ramen and that doesn’t really require a lot of cleaning afterwards.” 

Nino gets up and starts to put some food onto a plate for Aiba as he sits at the table, “Yeah well now you know what I’m capable of.” As he places the food on the table, he gives him a side eye glare, “But don’t get used to it.” 

Aiba starts digging in and mumbles with a strawberry stuffed in his mouth, “Oh I won’t. I’m definitely telling the other members about this though.”

With a loud but very fake sigh, Nino gets up and starts washing the dishes while Aiba finishes his breakfast. “You look a lot better than you did last night.”

“I feel a lot better. My nose is still a little blocked but I think my fever is gone…” Aiba mumbles something into his cup of coffee that Nino just couldn’t quite hear.

“What was that?”

He speaks a little louder, “…probably...thing…brought me…rain...you did.”

Nino knew what he was trying to say but wasn’t going to let him get away with it that easily, “Sorry? Say that again, I think I’m a little hard of hearing.”

Exasperated, Aiba gets up and walks towards Nino with his plate. “I said, it probably was a good thing that your brought me in from the rain when you did.” 

“Ohhhhhhh...you’re right. It was.”

“Nino!”

“What? I’m just agreeing with you! Now grab the tissues AND a bin, and sit down on that stupid lounge of yours.”

“What why?”

“You have a promise to keep! Come on, you’re well enough to sit on your own lounge. It’s not like being sick is going to make you even worse at this game.” 

Aiba opens his mouth to argue but ends up sneezing instead. He runs off to grab the tissues and bin and comes back just as Nino is starting up the game.

“Ready?” Nino asks as he hands Aiba a controller.

“Ready. Prepare yourself. I’ve been practicing.” 

“Oh yeah? I’ll believe it if you beat me. Bring it on, sick boy.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sure enough, come Monday, Aiba walks in for a meeting with the rest of the members in perfect health, greeting everyone in his usual cheery tone. Nino, on the other hand, looks less than cheery.

Ohno decides to ask first, “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing I’m fine.”

“Really? You don’t look fine.”

“I said I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I’m fine. Aiba’s fine. We’re all fine.”

Jun, Sho and Ohno turn to a giggling Aiba sitting at the other end of the table and stare at him just waiting for him to burst.

“…….I beat him at his game! So many times! I actually beat him at his game!” Aiba shouts as the other three do their best not to smirk at Nino’s scowling.

“It wasn’t that many times.”

“It was SO many times! I think being sick actually does make me better!”

“If it wasn’t for me you’d still be sick today, you know? I didn’t have to spend the whole weekend cleaning up after you!”

Aiba raises his hands as a sign of peace. “You’re right, you’re right.” Aiba gets up and moves to sit next to Nino, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Thank you for looking after me, cleaning my kitchen and making me breakfast.” 

At that last comment, the other members open their mouths to say something, but one quick glare from Nino tells them that that’s probably not a good idea. Aiba decides not to say anything else about it but will make sure to bring it up every time they play again. 

Because that’s just what best friends do.


End file.
